


On Our Very First Date

by unfoldingbliss



Series: Good Ol' Fashioned Allurance High School AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: Before he could reverse his car however, Keith's smirk shifted into a genuine smile, and he asked, "So, what's the game plan for this date of yours?"It was Lance's turn to smirk, his shoulders bustling with excitement. "Simple: perfection."[Lance/Allura - High School AU]





	1. Chapter 1

She said yes.

Lance could have skipped all the way home, but that would have meant leaving Blue out in the school parking lot, and he was  _not_  about to let his precious 2016 Kia Soul remain unsupervised and alone. Especially since he knew the girls' basketball team was still practicing in the gym, and half of them loathed him for one reason or another (he suspected it might have something to do with Allura or Hunk, but whatever. If they wanted to take their pining out on him, he could take it). 

None of that matter, however. It was all a drop in the bucket, his problems pooling into a miserable little puddle beneath his feet. There wasn't anything that could bring him down from this feeling of complete euphoria:  _she said yes_. 

"You know I've been waiting for over twenty minutes."

Okay, scratch that: one person could ruin his mood. But Lance wouldn't let him. He waved and widened his smile even as the boy leaning against his car scowled, his mop of black hair darkening his face. "Nice to see you too, Keith. How was cross-country practice?"

"It was fine," Keith replied, tone wavering between apathy and aggravation. "Ugh, of all the days I had to ask you for a ride..."

Lance's interest piqued, brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, I saw the whole thing, remember?" Keith rolled his eyes, exasperated by his friend's confusion. "You and Allura? You're going on a date? And you spent like two hours together doing god knows what by the tennis courts -"

"Whoa, whoa: timeout!" Lance threw his arms in front of his chest, forming a "T" with his hands. "First of all: I'm a gentleman. All we did was  _talk_. And secondly: how do you even know we're going on a date? I know you got good hearing, but you were on the other side of the field."

"You act as if I haven't known you since junior high," Keith scoffed and motioned for Lance to unlock his car. "Your face was all -  _infatuated_  right now and I know only one thing could have made you like that. It was pretty gross, too. Almost sickening to look at." 

"Ugh, you're lucky I like Shiro so much or your ass would be walking home," Lance replied. He frowned and sighed, but his skin still tingled with elation, the latest revelation of his high school life refusing to fade from his thoughts even as the pair continued to bicker. He was going on a date with Allura - tomorrow! "Even if he is out-of-state, I'm sure he'd fly on home for a good old-fashioned scolding." 

"Yeah, so continue being on your best behavior," Keith smirked and threw his backpack into the Kia's backseat. Deciding he had won this round, he remained silent as they climbed into the car and Lance turned the ignition. Blue purred and welcomed her owner back, waiting for Lance to drive out of the parking lot. Before he could reverse his car, however, Keith's smirk shifted into a genuine smile, and he asked, "So, what's the game plan for this date of yours?"

It was Lance's turn to smirk, his shoulders bustling with excitement. "Simple: perfection."

\----------

Lance woke up a little before seven AM, heart fluttering and legs prepared. The rest of his household was asleep beside his father, his gaze fixed on the Saturday morning paper. When Lance entered the kitchen, his father blinked, confusion written into his stare. "Mijo? You're up?"

"Yep, Papá!" Lance nodded and saluted his father as he headed towards the refrigerator. He opened one of its large steel doors and sighed as his eyes locked onto the giant paper bag on the third shelf. It had been untouched throughout the night, perhaps due to the messy "DON'T TOUCH YOU HEATHENS" scrawled at the bag's center. Not that had stopped his older siblings before. "I got big plans today."

"Oh, really?" his father asked, his lips curved into the barest of smiles. "Do they involve your homework? Or cleaning your room?"

"Sadly, no," Lance replied, lifting the bag from the shelf and hoisting it onto the kitchen island's countertop. "No plans to indulge in those illustrious activities. But! I am going on a date with the prettiest girl ever."

A beat passed between father and son, and then - 

"You finally asked her?" his father's mouth hung open, jaw slack before smiling wide. "And she said yes?"

"Well, yeah, or else this whole driving up to her house with a giant picnic basket in tow would be really awkward."

His father laughed and stood up, pulling Lance's shoulders into his chest. "That's great, Lance! And that date idea sounds perfect for Allura. She'll love it."

"Thanks, Dad," Lance grinned, briefly closing his eyes and leaning into his father's hold. His father had been a constant source of encouragement and support when Lance's crush intensified, or when he would doubt Allura could reciprocate his affections. But it was happening! Their very first date would be this Saturday afternoon, and a part of him knew without his father's advice, he might never have had the courage to ask. "I just hope she enjoys herself, you know. I want her to be happy."

His father chuckled and broke away from Lance, eyes shining. "Mijo, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you'd do anything for that girl. Trust me: whatever you come up with, it'll make her happy."

Lance's grin broadened, joy sprawled over the whole of his face. Warm pride bloomed over his chest, overjoyed that the man standing beside him was his father. "I hope so! It'll always be a day to remember, that's for sure."

"I'm sure it will be. Though, I have to wonder..." his father loomed over the large paper bag on the counter, gaze curious. "Cooking isn't your forte. You gonna woo Allura with a platter of sandwiches?"

"Ha  _ha_ , Papá," Lance rolled his eyes, but his smile remained, ignoring his father's teasing. "Don't worry: while I can make a mean cubano, that picnic basket is going to be filled with food so mouthwatering, Allura might just fall in love with me this afternoon."

"Oh, and how are you going to manage that?"

Lance's grin shifted into a lopsided smirk, the corners of his lips digging into his left cheek. "I have a secret weapon."

The secret weapon showed up thirty minutes later, a bright yellow bandanna wrapped around his head. He wore it whenever he wanted his food to taste its best, and it had won him several cook-offs and baking contests. 

"Hunk!" Lance exclaimed as he whipped the front door open. He beckoned his friend inside and practically shoved him into the kitchen once his shoes were off. "Good timing, buddy. I was just about to call you - I thought you forgot."

"It is Saturday, Lance," Hunk stifled a yawn and rubbed at his eyes, mild aggravation seeping into his voice. "And you didn't let me know about this little ordeal until one in the morning - Pidge and I were killing it on Overwatch."

"Yeah, yeah - keep sulking. You still came over here," Lance chuckled and handed Hunk a box of macaroni. "But seriously, thanks for the help. I wouldn't be able to pull this off without your cooking magic."

Hunk nodded, appeased and went to fill a pot with water. Once he set it on the stove, he paused and frowned, turning his head back towards Lance. "You sure it's okay if I help? It is your first date. What if she thinks you're just lazy?"

"Nah, I don't think that's what she'll take from it," Lance said, keeping his eyes focused on the food in front of him. He slathered a thick coat of mustard on the Cuban bread and then piled roasted pork and honey-glazed ham over the condiment. "Allura knows I don't cook a lot. But I think she'll be impressed I asked for help - like I didn't care too much about making it all about me and how I can provide for her or something. I don't know, I just want her to be happy."

"Just want her to be happy, huh?" while Lance kept his back turned to Hunk, he could hear the fondness in his voice, perhaps even a smile lazily drawn to his lips. "You think my macaroni salad and your cubanos are gonna do that?"

"Well, she loves them both separately," Lance shrugged. After the swiss cheese, he topped the sandwich with thin dill pickles and marveled at the fat amount of food in front of him. Maybe there'd even be leftovers. "Together? It's gonna blow her mind." 

Hunk laughed. "Whatever you say - but there's nothing for dessert, and you know how much Allura adores sweets. What's your plan there, lover boy?"

"You act as if I'm an amateur. Trust me: I have the perfect spot picked out for dessert."

"Ah, so you're going somewhere else! Very classy, Lance. Maybe you got this whole 'date thing' down - even if it's your first one!"

"What is it with everyone and trying to crack my self-esteem?" Lance grumbled, though his chest remained light and his head continued to buzz in anticipation. A few more hours... a few more hours and he'd be driving Allura to his favorite park, where they'd sit and eat and talk; just the two of them. On a date.

"So, where are you going to take her?"

Lance folded his arms and lifted his head to the ceiling, mock offense spilling into his voice. "That's for me to know and for you to find out later,  _after_  Allura and I have finished making out in -"

"All right, you can stop now or I'll definitely leave you stranded with some soppy macaroni."

Lance laughed and walked over to the pantry and grabbed the aluminum foil from the top shelf. It was then his phone chimed from his pajama pockets, and he unlocked it as he set the foil near the sandwiches on the counter. His phone read  _Message: Allura <3 _and his eyes softened as he opened the message, the text displayed a moment later.

_Good morning, Lance! I hope you slept well. I'm looking forward to our date. : ) You're still picking me up at noon, correct?_

Lance could have chuckled, but he refrained and read the message again. She was just so... wow. He couldn't think of another way to describe it. His stomach fluttered, his heart swelled with snug affection. Just from words, from a simple good morning text. But it meant so much to him - it showed that she cared, that she was excited, that she wanted this date just as much as he did. He had waited and waited for this moment, for the right opportunity to reveal his feelings. And she had accepted his feelings - been thrilled by them.

And now, he was at the point where he could text her back. Text her that he couldn't wait for their date to start either. 

Smiling to himself (and ignoring the bemused chuckle from Hunk), Lance wrote out a reply. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Allurance Exchange gift - this time for googlyeyeseyeseyes123! I apologize for how late this it, truly, and I hope you end up liking the journey that is Lance and Allura's cute first date orz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Lance shot a chill up her back, and she continued to smile, thinking of his lean form and playful blue eyes. She wondered what he would wear on their date - their very first date - where he would take them, what he planned.

Allura spun around in front of her full-length mirror for the fourth time that day. She felt goosebumps spread across her shoulder and travel down her arms, and she giggled as a lock of hair fell from behind her ears and into her eyes. Wonderful; she felt wonderful. 

Perhaps it was the dress she finally had the chance to wear. It was a standard flared dress, but the fabric was a soft cotton, perfect for the fall. The color was a muted aquamarine, with white lace trimming its hem. A pearl necklace adorned her neck, a gift from her mother for her eighth-grade graduation. The matching pearl studs latched onto her ears, the creamy white complimenting her rich, brown skin and brightened her blue eyes. She had styled her hair into a braid, and she loved how her long white tresses felt against the curve of her back. While she wasn't one to brag or gloat about her good looks, Allura couldn't help the giddiness that clasped onto her chest as she twirled in front of her mirror for the fifth time. She felt pretty!

Usually, I just feel tired, Allura thought, and she smiled at herself, watching the ways her eyes sparkled, happiness clear on every inch of her face. Maybe it was the dress that was making her feel this pretty, this wanted. Maybe it had to do with the lipstick she was wearing - a glossy pink that glistened against the sunlight spilling from her bedroom window. Perhaps it was even the thought of the food she'd eat - she was sure anywhere they went today, her mouth and stomach would assuredly be pleased. 

Maybe it was the dress, her hair, her makeup - or maybe it was just Lance. 

The thought of Lance shot a chill up her back, and she continued to smile, thinking of his lean form and playful blue eyes. She wondered what he would wear on their date - their very first date - where he would take them, what he planned. She wondered what he would say, how this day would differ from all the other days she had spent with him. This was new territory: Allura had spent most high school studying and focusing on volleyball and volunteer work, while Lance swam and played water polo and wrote witty pieces for the yearbook. The thought to date had crossed her mind, but it wasn't something essential, especially since she was sure she'd attend college out-of-state. She wanted adventure, excitement - and while she loved her hometown, there was so much more to explore and see. Even as she missed her father with his long trips overseas, she would squeal and sprint down the stairs as his next package arrived, filled with souvenirs and sweets from the country he was working in. Allura wanted to see the world like her father, and she knew college was the first step towards that. 

Now, however, there was something else Allura wanted. Something she had believed inessential became essential, and someone who had been a dear (albeit flirtatious) friend became a guarded crush. Her heart would skip when she would see him approach their lunch table, she would laugh at every little joke he would slide her way. She would feign annoyance at some of his more overt compliments or come-on's, but it was clear to everyone at their table (and especially to Pidge) she was enamored by Lance and his charm. He wasn't a terrible choice for a first date either: attractive, funny, free-spirited and compassionate... had she thought about this a year ago, she would have scoffed. Maybe even laughed at the preposterous notion. 

But now the thought of her date, mere minutes away, made Allura feel as if she was glowing. As if her heart was a beacon of light, and Lance was arriving to answer her call. 

Before Allura could spin again and shake off the excess, jittery energy engrossing her body, she heard a knock at the front of her house. Her heart thudded almost painfully in her chest and her legs shook, knowing precisely who was at their front door. She took another glimpse in the mirror and pushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear before grabbing her purse and denim jacket from her vanity and rushing down the hallway. 

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her mother approach from the kitchen, her hair up in a messy bun and her clothes splattered with gray and yellow paint. Her mother had decided she would repaint the kitchen and bathroom walls before Allura's father arrived, and Allura's date had done little to detract her from her schedule. Still, her smile was open-mouthed and genuine as Allura descended the stairs, and she motioned for Allura to open the door. 

"Oh, baby girl - this is it! Your first date!" her mother tried to keep her voice low and quiet, but Allura was sure Lance could hear her from the other side of the door. Allura tried to hide the budding flush in her cheeks; she knew Lance wouldn't mind. Still, perhaps it would have been better if her mother wasn't perched on the balls of her feet and practically bouncing like a child. "You have everything you need?"

"Yes, mother," Allura replied, looking through her purse one more time. As her father always recited: never can be too sure. "Phone, keys, wallet, pepper spray... all here!" 

"Good girl," her mother nodded and jumped to hug her daughter. Initially startled, Allura composed herself and hugged back, glad she had her mother's love and support. "Have a good time, Lulu. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Allura replied, voice soft. As they pulled away, Allura was once again struck with anticipation. Nerves fluttered across her stomach and tightened her throat, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. This was it. Her very first date. With Lance. 

Her mother peeled away from the front door's entrance and walked back into the kitchen, providing Allura with the privacy she wanted. Allura silently thanked her, took another breath, and opened the door. 

Lance's hands were crammed into his varsity jacket's pockets, a telltale sign he was just as nervous (if not more so) as Allura. He wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers, complimenting the white sleeves and the red body of his varsity jacket. Apprehension twisted his face and stiffened his shoulders, but it soon faded once he caught sight of Allura, and his lips drew into a tender smile. His eyes were soft as he took a step forward, and Allura could feel the heat and adoration spilling off his body and seeping into her skin. 

His voice was soft, too, and Allura's heart skipped at the sound. "Hi, Allura."

Allura returned his smile, hoping that it radiated with as much warmth and affection as his. "Hello, Lance."

"Your mom inside?" Lance asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I should say - "

"No need," Allura shook her head, a sliver of dread crawling over her lungs. She adored her mother, but she could be just as embarrassing as her godfather when her life involved of cute and charming boys. "My mother is attending to the kitchen walls this afternoon. I'm afraid company is the last thing she wants at the moment." 

Lance chuckled but shrugged and dropped the issue, assuming it was best to believe his date. 

Off to a good start, Allura thought, bemused.  

"So, you ready to go then?" Lance asked, motioning to the Kia Soul parked beside their mailbox.

"Of course," Allura nodded and followed him onto the driveway, her heart light. The sun warmed her skin and soaked into her bones; perhaps the denim jacket was unnecessary. 

"Hope you brought your appetite," Lance said as he opened the passenger door for Allura. "We're about to eat a feast fit for a princess and her entire court."

"Her entire court?" Allura quirked an eyebrow, amusement evident in her tone. "Lance, there's only two of us."

"Yeah - and you know and I know that we can take down an entire Chinese buffet if we wanted to," he replied, prompting Allura to giggle into her hand. She noticed his smile widen from the corner of her eyes and understood nothing had changed between them. He liked her, she liked him - but nothing was different. Or at least, not yet. 

"So, where are we headed?" she asked as they exited her neighborhood and turned towards the freeway. 

Her date put a finger to his lips and winked, causing heat to pool in Allura's stomach. She knew Lance was attractive, but the way his eyes bordered on impish, how his lips curved into a coy smirk - it was if he had become a different person. Someone she desired and wanted to kiss. Their brief kiss replayed in her head - her lips meeting Lance's cheek, his mouth clamped shut and eyes dazed - and she wondered how many times the image had looped in his head. "It's a secret, princess. But I promise you'll love it."

Allura rolled her eyes, but giggled once more and sunk into her seat. "Okay. I trust you." 

She had closed her eyes then, so perhaps it was her imagination. But she swore Lance had taken a sharp, deep breath - as if what she had said was life-changing - and croaked out, "Thanks." 

An easy, comfortable silence fell between them as they drove onto the freeway. Allura kept her hands folded in her lap and watched as they passed familiar exits and shopping malls. Allura suspected Lance was taking her to a place she'd never been before - maybe to a city she'd never seen in either. She could only imagine the hours he poured into finding the perfect location for their first date, thinking of her likes and dislikes, how they complimented his own tastes. She smiled to herself and watched Lance from the corner of her eyes, stare focused on the road but his body at ease, his shoulders slumped into the back of his seat. 

"I've wanted to ask," Lance's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to him, his face a little more solemn. A little more on edge. "You heard from your dad? I know, uh - I know he sent you that package last month, but I haven't had the chance to ask if, you know... anything else has come up."

Allura refrained from frowning, but her heart grew heavy and she turned her stare towards the gold bracelets on her wrists - one studded with pink diamonds, the other studded in blue. She had thought of her father often in the past week, but only as an event, an object of some sort. It was when her father had departed for his current business trip, when he had told her he wouldn't be home until winter, that these feelings for Lance bloomed inside Allura's heart. She remembered tears streaked her cheeks and Lance smiling kindly, gently as he brushed them away with his thumb. 

"I know it hurts," Lance said, his face so close to hers Allura could see the flecks of black splattered across his blue eyes. She had never seen him like this before: he had always been encouraging, supportive of her passions and dreams. Yet, he had never seemed so tender, so entranced by and understanding of another person before. And that person - that person he was looking at, reveling in - was her. "But I promise he'll be thinking of you as much as you'll be thinking about him. He loves you, Allura. And he'll be so proud of everything you've accomplished while he's gone."

She had forgotten what she had said, but it was irrelevant. Something had changed within her, changed between them that Allura had almost ignored it. Now that she could reflect inside Lance's car, Allura realized: she'd been scared. Probably just as frightened as Lance was. From that moment, they had yearned for the other, and a part of them must have known, must have understood the gravity of their feelings. But they had continued with their make-believe for several months after, and had it not been for Matt Holt and his pleasant compliments, perhaps they still would be. 

"He called mother and I a few days ago," Allura replied, voice small. Her father didn't know of her date with Lance or even her crush on him. He had always liked Lance's playful nature, but she wondered what her father would think of him now. "He sounded happy, but a little tired. The negotiations are going well and he might be home in time for Thanksgiving."

"Ahh, that's great!" Lance exclaimed, throwing Allura a large smile. "I would love for him to try my mom's ham. She makes the absolute best ham for Thanksgiving." 

Allura closed her eyes and chuckled, but her heart remained heavy. She should not be missing her father - she should enjoy herself and chat with the boy she adored. But she did miss him, and the fact that he hadn't been there to laugh with her mother as she tried to shoo the pair from the front door left her chest heavy and cold.

Perhaps she should have replied. But she didn't, and she noticed Lance's gaze dipped with worry. He waited until they took their exit and turned right on a street lined with tall, winding trees before he spoke further, his voice low. "Allura, if - if you ever want to talk about your dad with me, you can. You can right now if you want. I won't mind."

"Thank you, Lance," Allura replied. While her smile was small, she hoped her eyes shined in appreciation. 

"And if you're not having fun and you don't want to be out anymore, that's totally fine too," Lance continued. "I just - I just want you to be happy. And if you're not happy, I'm not happy."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," she nodded and looked out the window, eyes widening as they drove into a large parking lot. She couldn't see a restaurant or a shopping mall, but instead - "This is a park."

"Yep! Sure is," Lance confirmed, parking his Kia Soul near a playground filled with rowdy children and exhausted parents. "It's called Heritage Park, and it was my favorite park to visit when I was a kid. They even have a little pond and amphitheater at its center. It's about a ten minutes away, but if you don't mind the walk, that's the perfect place to eat."

"Eat?" Allura asked, tilting her head even as her heart lifted. Did he mean they - they were going to have a -

"You haven't guessed?" Lance's smile grew wide, and he winked at Allura for a second time that day. Goosebumps shot across her shoulders and thighs, and she almost shivered at the pleasant sensation. "We're having a picnic. Got the feast all ready and tucked away in the trunk."

"How exciting!" Allura nearly leaped out of the car, feeling breathless and full of energy. "I haven't had a picnic in ages."

"Well then, today is definitely your lucky day," Lance replied as he popped open the trunk, revealing a large and stylish wicker basket, painted a deep burgundy. "Not only have I prepared the best sandwiches known to modern civilization, but I also got help from the number one chef in town."

"Hunk helped you?" she asked, mouth watering. She loved everything that Hunk had ever shared with her, but if he had prepared his signature macaroni salad, there was a possibility she might swoon and fall onto the crusty asphalt beneath her. "This is incredible, Lance. I can't wait to try everything in that basket. Oh! And to see this park, of course. It's lovely. The trees are still so lush and orange, and it's the beginning of November!"

Lance chuckled, eyes warm and tender, like that time five months before. "I thought you might, princess." 

And just as Allura had believed, the park was breathtaking. The grass was thick, and when they approached the pond, Allura held in a gasp. The water was a clear blue, matching the cloudless sky above. They found a spot just on the water's edge, and Lance laid out a large picnic blanket designed with squirrels holding acorns and pieces of fruit. Allura's smile broadened as Lance unpacked the macaroni salad from the basket and hummed her approval as she took her first bite of the stuffed cubano. She laughed at all the stories Lance told of his family, and he listened to her discuss the latest book of her favorite science fiction series. 

It was wonderful; perhaps even perfect. Except, of course...

"You looking for something else, Allura?" Lance inquired, his chin in his palm, eyes dancing in amusement. "I'm sorry to say, but we ate everything. I don't even have anything left to give to the ducks." 

"Oh, no...it's just that..." Allura trailed, not sure how to ask without sounding ungrateful and inciting disappointment in the boy across from her. But he knew her, and he knew how much she loved dessert, especially after a tasty, savory meal. A store-bought cookie would have sufficed her, really. And yet...

You're being ridiculous, Allura. This has been fantastic and you're ruining it. 

So, instead, Allura shook her head and smiled as pleasantly as she could. "I'm not looking for anything. I'm quite stuffed, actually."

"Great! Let's pack up and head back to Blue. I'm sure she's already missing me."

Allura swallowed the disappointment threatening to sour her memory of this charming afternoon. It was just dessert, she would be fine. Not like she scoured through the pastry selections of her favorite cafe before selecting the brownie or croissant that would bring her the most joy. Not as if Lance kept chocolate in his backpack and snapped off a few squares whenever Allura missed her father or worried about an upcoming exam.

It's just dessert, Allura recited. She would be fine. 

"So..." Lance trailed as he started his car, flashing Allura a brief grin. "I could take you home. Or..."

He waited for Allura to turn her head, and she noticed the excitement stitched into his cheeks. There was something else he had in mind. That expression all but proved it. "Or what, Lance?"

"I could treat you to the best milkshake this side of San Bernardino County."

The words flew out of her mouth before she could catch them and keep them to herself. But the deep flush she received in return was well worth it. "This date is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all know where the title's from because if you don't Imma feel real old, real quick.


End file.
